


The Wishing-Well.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Desperadoes (1943)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry, Quotes Added., Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, True Love, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: What follows after the initial...Love at fist sight!Roaming home free on the range...( Cheyenne is posing as...Bill Smith. )Cheyenne and Steve's P.O.V.'s





	The Wishing-Well.

Cheyenne's P.O.V. A Gunfighters Paradise-Revisited.

I aint' givin' out my name-till I'm stakin' my claim.  
I missed you Steve-we were once-beat friends-partners-lovers.  
We fought the good fight together-we came back fo each other.  
Kinda' enjoyin' life-now your back in it-ridin' the rodeo whooho!  
We're goin' on a kinda' date-just two good ole boys-doin' some crazy courtin'!  
I had me a good ole rub down before-feelin' pretty good!  
You look mighty fine in my darn hat Steve-you sure as hell cant beat that!  
This stunt worked like a charm-when we pulled it before.  
You're mine alone-with you- I feel like a king on a throne!  
No more roamin' desolate plains-into the un-known.  
Talk to me Steve-don't say goodbye-If I died the way I've lived-  
Well- somethings gotdda' give-what's your answer Steve?

Steve's P.O.V. Nice Place-Red Valley-Utah.

It's your friendly neighbourhood Sheriff talkin'-takin' his chances!  
I asked-what brought you here?-you replied-You Steve.  
I asked-what's keeping you here?-you replied-You Steve.  
I asked-why don't you stay here?-you replied-I'm wanted Steve.  
I said-I-want you Cheyenne-at any price.  
Forget about ten thousand dollar rewards-I'L make things right.  
I really know you Cheyenne-I've lived with you-ate with you-fought with you-  
Loved with you-you're a good man Cheyenne.  
I'm a comin' for you-I'm here for you-I'm resigned to us.  
Steve sure loves ya'-ya' crazy kid!  
You're such a welcoming wallflower-my belle of the Ball-handsome as hell!  
A real beauty to behold-exciting to hold-finer than a rush of gold!  
I'm sure raisin' the roof-we could raise us some horses?  
Lets have it out-just you and me-n' lets settle down-  
Well- what do you say Cheyenne?

Epilogue:

Two former partners-from Wyoming-on their own-going a roaming.  
Until-Two fast riders-going nowhere fast.  
Necks on the line-broken hearted-for each others fine favours.  
The Ale house and the Jail house-sure were rocking that night.  
Pistols a flying-good men dying.  
Cheyenne and Steve-too young to die alone-Boot Hills no darn good home.  
From a good fight-to an even better night!  
Stories to tell- happy endings as well.  
A marriage of two like minds-choosing each other-once more.  
A real gun toting Outlaw-and a Sheriff hell bent-on upholding the law.  
Together again!-Praise ye to the Lord-Amen.

The End.


End file.
